Puck's twin
by x.x.beth.x.x
Summary: What would happen if puck had a sister,who her dad got custody over when she was seven? what will happenen when she moves back to Lima after 10 years? and how does she know Jesse St James ?
1. Moving back to Lima

**_Hello :) this is a new story that's been flying round my head for a while now, hope you like :) _**

**_I only own Alyssa and Sarah :( the others i just gave names :)_**

* * *

><p><em>'Welcome to Lima', I can't believe I'm back in this little old town of Lima after ten years, I guess I really should explain a bit about my past, my name is Alyssa Puckermann, born on the 17th August at 9:28, ten minutes after my twin brother Noah Puckermann, after our parents split up when we were seven, my dad got custody of me and moved us to Atlanta to live with Sarah; his new wife, while Noah and my younger sister; Isabel stayed with my mom, I've always hated living my dad and Sarah, so finally now my dad and Sarah have just had their new baby their letting my transfer to William McKinley, ever since Sarah got pregnant my dad has wanted nothing to do with me, so now he's shipping me back off to my mom's house, so he doesn't have to deal with me, which is a good thing. I think. <em>

_When we finally pulled up at the house, the taxi driver helped me get my bags out of the boot, and looked at me waiting for his money, I got my purse out of my bag and gave him his money,_

_ "thanks" he muttered before getting back into his cab and driving down the road. I grabbed my bags and went to the front door, I slowly lifted my hand and knocked on the door, suddenly my nerves started to appear again, what was mom like now? Did she blame me for leaving? What did Isabel look like? I hadn't seen her since she was three months old, did she look like me ? What was she into? Did she like singing and dancing like me? And finally my thoughts drifted to Noah, how was he? Was he still best friends with Finn? Did he still like football? Did he have a girlfriend? All these questions were flying round in my head, until I heard the door open, I heard a gasp before my mom stepped into the light,_

_ "Alyssa? Is that really you?" my mom asked while staring at me,_

_ "yes mom, it's really me" I replied, _

_"oh darling your back" she cried as she pulled me into a hug, I finally felt like I was home._

_When my mom finally showed me what room I would be staying in, I was delighted it had not changed since I was seven, the pink bed sheets were looking a little old now and the play chest at the bottom of the bed, had a hole in the top, from what I didn't know, _

_"mom? What happened to my play chest?" I asked as I placed my bags on the floor by my bed,_

_ "oh that, your brother was going through a difficult time and got a little angry thinking everyone was leaving or left him, mainly you, so he took it out on the chest" my mom said sadly, "oh, mom Noah doesn't … hate me does he?" I asked in a small timid voice,_

_ "oh darling, no he adores you and Isabel, he just feels he never got the chance to protect you and bond with you after everything with your dad, he may come across as a little cold but really he's just scared your going to leave again" mom explained to me,_

_ "I just guess I will have to prove him wrong then" I said with a smile on my face, my mom opened her mouth to speak again but the phone interrupted her,_

_ "I'll be right back honey" my mom said as she then proceeded to scurry out of my room, I picked up my bags and started to fold all my clothes and put them into the right places around my room, _

"_darling will you be okay on your own for a little while, that was Isabel's school she's not very well so I'm going to pick her up" my mom shouted from downstairs,_

"_yes mom, I'll be fine but I might walk to school and pick up my schedule" I said as I walked to the top of the stairs,_

"_okay, you can get a lift home with your brother if you want, he will be in glee practice" my mom said, I nodded to her, she gave me a smile and grabbed her car keys and headed straight out of the door._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what you guys think ? :) please review :)<em>**


	2. Meeting Isabel

**Right sorry this took so long, but here's the next chapter :)**

**A big thank you to Fallenarchangel for adding me to your favorites :)**

**A really big Thank you to bookfreak25 for the review **

**this is for the both of you :) x x**

* * *

><p>I quickly went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower, after I picked out a simple outfit consisting of a pair and skinny jeans and long white top with the words 'just go with the flow' written in across in multi coloured letters, I put my pumps on as well because I didn't know how long it would take me to walk, I quickly curled the bottom of my hair, before heading downstairs as I reached the bottom I heard a car pull up on the drive, I guess Isabel's school wasn't far away from the house, I quickly checked I looked okay before sitting on the sofa and waiting for them to come in, the door quietly opened, I heard a little mumble but couldn't make out what it said,<p>

"I'm not sure darling, Alyssa ? You home ?" my mom shouted the last part, I took a moment to calm myself before answering,

"ye mom, I'm in the living room" I said back, I stood up and waited, two pair of footsteps were becoming louder and louder, I took another deep breath before I saw mom walk into the room, I saw someone hiding be hide her,

"Alyssa darling, this is your sister Isabel" my mom said with a smile before moving a little to the right to revel a little timid ten year old girl, she looked like a younger version of me expect her hair was a little darker than my own, I gave a little gasp before kneeling to her level,

"hey Isabel, I'm your big sister Alyssa" I said smiling, suddenly Isabel was flying across the room and into my arms, I hugged her back, I saw my mom smile and slowly leave the room,

"are you staying?" Isabel asked again in a timid voice,

"yes I'm not leaving again, I promise" I said back while still hugging her, we stayed like this for another minute before I let go and we both sat on the sofa,

"will Noah and you take me to bread-sticks later?" Isabel asked me, I smiled before answering,

"of course we will, how about I go and get Noah right now and bring him home while you get ready and later we can watch your favourite movie" I said again smiling, I watched as her face lit up again before she nodded and proceeded to skip across the room, I felt a sigh of relief as my sister accepted me back into her life without a second thought,

"mommy! mommy! Alyssa and Noah are taking me to bread-sticks and then she promised to watch jungle book with me after!" I heard Isabel shout with delight as she disappeared into the kitchen, I smiled to myself before standing up and heading towards the front door,

"mom, I'm going to the school now, I'll catch a lift home with Noah" I shouted as I opened the door,

"okay hunny just remember its about a 10 minute walk after you pass walmart down the road" my mom shouted from the kitchen,

"okay see you later" I shouted back as I walked out of the door.

I walked down the path towards the main road, I took one last glance back towards the house and saw Isabel waving from the front window, I gave her a little wave before carrying on towards the school.

After about ten minutes I saw the school, I walked into the main reception area where the old lady; Mrs Smith gave me directions to a Miss Pillsbury's office, I found my way to a small office with glass windows, I knocked on the open door before speaking,

"hi Miss Pillsbury ? I'm Alyssa Puckermann I was told to come here for my schedule ?" I asked, the young woman gave me a small smile before beckoning me into her office,

"yes, yes that's right Alyssa Puckermann, come and take a seat I have your schedule right here" she said as she handed two sheets of paper, one a map of the school and another my schedule,

"thank you Miss Pillsbury, I was wondering would you be able to tell me where I could find my brother Noah Puckermann ?" I asked nicely,

"of course, currently he is in glee club, with Mr Schuester I was just about to head that way, if you would like to walk with me?" she said standing up,

"of course thank you" I said to her, she took me down the halls pointing out a few main classrooms,

"right here you are, there just in there, I hope to see you again Alyssa" Miss Pillsbury said and smiled before walking off,

"thank you" I said before turning around and knocking on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So was that okay ? i'll try to update as soon as i can :) x x<strong>


	3. Noah ? ?

Hey guys :) sorry it's been so long :( don't own anything apart from Alyssa :)

Big thank you to Erudessa-gabrielle who's review just got me wanting to write more :)

thank you to everyone else as well for reviewing and everything :)

* * *

><p>I took one last deep breath before opening the door, the room wasn't very big, a grand sleek bland piano stood just to the left of the door to the back of the room there were about twenty plastic chairs with only about twelve people sat in them, suddenly I felt my hands shaking, I placed them be hide my back before casting my eyes towards the group of people sat down, as I scanned through the people I noticed Noah wasn't among them,<p>

"hey, can we help you?" a girl with brown hair she as she practically danced her way over to me,

"erm, I'm, looking for Noah Puckermann I was told he would be here?" I asked in a small voice,

"what do you want with him!?" a blond said as she made her way towards me, as she got closer I saw that it was the one and only Quinn Fabray, my old cheer squad went to watch there wining championship last year, lets just say me and her didn't exactly see eye to eye,

"that's none of your business Fabray" I said in a polite manner still, I didn't need to start insulting their head cheerleader when I was on my own,

"if your trying to get with Puck, you listen here and listen good, he's mine and you better watch your step you..." Quinn snarled at me before a voice cut in from be hide me,

"hey Quinn let the woman breath, everyone knows no one can resist me" I heard a familiar voice say be hide me, I turned to look and him as I raised an eyebrow, I couldn't believe it, me and Noah had always been the same height when growing up, but no he was a least a full three inches taller than me at 5"7 , his once jet black hair now styled in a Mohawk,

"so what's ya name sweet cheeks?" Noah asked me,

"Noah ?" I asked in a quite voice, his mouth dropped opened as he stared at me, suddenly I was being dragged by my arm towards the hall,

"NOAH! Your hurting me" I screamed at him, his strong grip was wrapped around my wrist so tight I could feel the blood circulation being cut off, when we finally got to the hall he let go of my arm, I pulled my wrist to my chest as I stared at him,

"what...how...why the hell are you here ?" Noah demanded, I didn't even try and hide the hurt on my face,

"well I moved back because I missed you! But as you have just shown you don't want me here! So fine!" I snapped and turn the walk away,

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY ALYSSA PUCKERMANN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Noah shouted down the hall suddenly I heard gasps, I turned back to see the whole of glee club standing at the door,

"that's Alyssa? Puck has a sister? I'm confused" I heard whispers from the door,

"you have no right to tell me what to do Noah!" I hissed back at him,

"I'M YOUR BROTHER OF COURSE I HAVE THE RIGHT!" Noah screamed back at me,

"Not anymore!" I hissed and turned and walked out, I couldn't believe Noah acted like that, I thought he would have missed me, I walked out and got my phone before calling the one person I knew would listen to me right now, I waited for the person to pick up the phone,

"Hello ?" I heard the familiar voice say from the other end, I started sobbing before answering,

"J... Je...Jesse?" I sobbed into the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone please check out this brill role play : forumTwilight-Roleplay/121303/**


	4. Jesse comes to town

**Hey guys :) sorry about the long wait :( i hope this makes up for it :D**

* * *

><p>"Alyssa!? Are you crying ? What's happened!?" Jesse's voice sounded through the phone,<p>

"he. . . . didn't want me . . . . . hurt my . . . arm" I sobbed back into the phone ,

"darling, who hurt you!?" Jesse asked me back,

"No. . . . Noah" I sobbed back,

"oh Alyssa, where are you now?" Jesse asked me, I took a deep breath before answering him,

"I'm stood outside the high school" I answered him as I started to calm down,

"okay go home darling, I'll be there as soon as I can I promise" he answered me as I could hear him picking up his keys,

"you don't have to. .. . I'll be fine" I answered not sure if that was the truth,

"no you won't Alyssa, I'll be there in about four hours okay?" he said to me, I smiled knowing he was all I wanted right now,

"okay Jesse, I . . . I love you" I answered him,

"and I love you too darling" he said back to me before hanging up the phone, I put the phone back into my pocket before starting to walk back home, I still couldn't believe Noah acted like that towards me, I walked past the same scenery as I did on the way here although the town seemed a lot more morbid now, as I reached the house I made sure I looked presentable before walking in,

"mom? I'm home" I said so she would hear me, she walked from the kitchen with a towel in her hands,

"back so soon? What happened?" she asked when she saw the look on my face, I sighed before answering,

"Noah wasn't too . . . . happy to see me . . . have we got any ice to put on my wrist?" I asked while holding my wrist up to show her,

"oh . . . my . . . god, Alyssa did Noah do that!? Yes it's in the freezer" she said while ushering me into the kitchen,

"yep told you he wasn't happy to see me" I answered while getting the ice out, she just shook her head,

"I'll talk to him later, I can't believe he did that" she said mostly to herself,

"listen mom, my boyfriend is driving down tonight I was hoping he could stay here for a few nights ?" I asked hopeful,

"erm . . . I suppose he can but I can't promise how Noah will react to that" she said while getting herself a drink, I nodded,

"I'm going to go up to my room for a bit, tell Isabel I'll take her to bread sticks in an hour" I said to my mom,

"darling you don't have to take her" my mom explained to me,

"nope I promised her so I will" I smiled and walked up to my room, I quickly changed into something else and re-did my makeup.

About 10 minutes later I heard the door open, Noah was home.

I quickly got changed and text Jesse saying mom said he could stay,

I heard a quiet knock on the door,

"come on in" I said hoping it wouldn't be Noah, Isabel popped her little head round the door and smiled,

"Alyssa, can we go to breadsticks now please . . . ." she said while smiling,

"of course we can princess" I replied grabbing my jacket and walking downstairs with her.

I heard mom and Noah arguing in the kitchen so I just told Isabel to stay at the door while I walked into the kitchen,

"mom were going to breadsticks, I'll be back later" I said not looking at Noah,

"okay darling, here is some money is your friend meeting you here or there?" mom said handing me some money and being discreet about Jesse,

"erm I'll call them and can them to meet us there, then we can get a lift home" I said smiling,

"what friend? And I can take you" Noah stated still staring at me,

"my friend and no thank you" I said and just turned and walked out of the room.

LATER

Isabel and Jesse were getting on great, I was so relieved when Jesse got here, it made me feel a lot better,

"Jesse? I think we should be getting back" I said as I got my purse out to pay,

"okay then" Jesse said giving me a kiss on the cheek and quickly giving the waiter his card before I could pay,

"Jess! I could have paid you didn't even eat" I said hitting him a little,

"since when have I ever let you pay when you have been with me . . . plus I wanted to pay for princess Isabel's meal" Jesse said winking at Isabel, she laughed which made me smile,

"fine but one day I will pay" I warned,

"in your dreams baby" Jesse said and kissed my head before standing up and giving Isabel and piggy back ride out to his car, I laughed and took Jesses card from the waiter before going out to join them,

"so your brother know it's me yet?" Jesse asked me after he had put Isabel into the car,

"nope, he doesn't even know you're in town" I said giving him a quick hug,

"I think he does I saw Quinn as I pulled up and she was straight on the phone telling all of the glee kids I bet" Jesse said laughing,

"This should be fun then" I said frowning,

"Trust me, it's worth it for you" Jesse said giving me a kiss and opening the car for me,

"Why thank you" I said as I got in, as soon as Jesse closed the door, Isabel started to talk,

"Alyssa? Is Jesse your friend like you told mummy? Because friends don't kiss" Isabel stated, I laughed,

"Jesse is boyfriend Isabel if that's your question?" I said smiling just as Jesse got into the car,

"That's not fair" Isabel pouted, I laughed at her pouting,

"What's not fair princess?" Jesse asked looking through his mirror at her,

"That she gets to be your girlfriend" Isabel said pouting, Jesse smiled,

"But she is not my princess, only you are" Jesse said using his charm, I said and gently shook my head,

"Well I guess that's okay then" Isabel decided, I smiled at Isabel and turned back to Jesse,

"You charmer" I joked with him,

"Well I can't help it that the ladies all adore me" Jesse said smirking at me, I smiled back at him,

"she adores you" I said glancing at her playing with the tv screen in the bar of Jesse's chair,

"well I adore her sister more" Jesse said smiling at me, I smiled back as he held my hand.

When Jesse pulled up outside the house it was already quite dark,

"You ready for this?" I questioned Jesse,

"Why wouldn't he be Alyssa?" Isabel questioned sitting forward,

"Your brother doesn't really like me" Jesse answered her,

"why?" Isabel questioned looking confused,

"well me and brothers friends fell out a long time ago" Jesse answered,

"oh . . . Noah has Beth tonight I think, he will be nice if Beth is here" Isabel said smiling, I smiled at her,

"why don't you go and tell mom were back while me and Jesse talk for a minute" I said to Isabel, she nodded and jumped out of the car and ran up to the house,

"is Beth his and Fabray's baby ?" Jesse asked me, I nodded

"yep she's about five months now" I answered,

"still can't believe that he didn't call to tell you or anything" Jesse said,

"right anyway enough about Noah, you ready to meet my mom?" I asked smiling,

"yep, can't wait" Jesse said smiling I smiled back before he got out of the car and came around to my side and opened my door, I smiled and accepted his extended hand,

"thank you" I smiled at him, and took his hand,

"you are most welcome . . . so are we sharing a room or separate rooms?" He asked as he placed an arm around my waist,

"I hope were sharing although I'm not sure" I answered as we reached the door, he nodded and let me drag him inside,

"mom?" I called knowing she would be around somewhere,

"I'm in the kitchen" I heard her voice call, I pulled Jesse into the kitchen,

"mom this is my boyfriend . . . Jesse" I introduced Jesse to my mom,

"hello, Mrs Puckermann I'm Jesse" Jesse said using his charm,

"hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" Mom said to Jesse,

"hey mom is Noah home?" I asked, she frowned a little before answering,

"he has gone to see Beth, he will be home soon though" mom answered,

"okay, where is Jesse sleeping?" I asked hopeful as I held Jesse hand,

"well as long as you both swear you will be safe and everything then he is fine to stay in your room" mom said looking mainly at me,

"trust me I would never disrespect you and your home like that Mrs Puckermann" Jesse answered for us, clearly using his charm once again,

"well then your fine then, and he is a keeper" mom said smiling,

"okay I'll take him up then" I said dragging him out of the room,

"Your mom is lovely" Jesse said once we had left the room,

"You charmed her Jess" I said laughing, he smiled at me,

"I think you're the only one who has ever resisted my charm" he said smiling,

"So that's why you chased after me" I joked as we got to my room,

"Of course I knew you were special" I said and gave me a kiss, I kissed him back before pulling away,

"Well this is my room" I said as I pulled him into room, he smiled and pulled my into his body,

"Cute room" he said joking, I lightly hit his arm,

"Oh shut up the last time I was here I was eight give me some slack" I said moving myself around to look at him,

"Puckermann is going flip his lid when he finds out where sharing a room" Jesse said and laughed, I put my face to his chest,

"Please don't joke about that I'm actually scared" I said in all seriousness, he cuddled me,

"Trust me, don't be scared yes he is going to be mad but everything will work out" Jesse said trying to sooth me, I smiled suddenly there was a little knock at my door and Isabel's head came round the door,

"Can we watch jungle book now?" she asked excited,

"Jungle book? That's my favourite movie!" Jesse exclaimed excited, Isabel ran into the room,

"That's my favourite too!" she screamed and ran to Jesse who let me go to catch her,

"Wow! Can we watch it Alyssa?" Jesse asked excited, I laughed,

"Of course come on everyone on the bed, we will watch it in here!" I said getting the disc off Isabel and putting into my television, I turned to see Jesse and Isabel cuddled up on the bed, Jesse smiled and patted the spot next to him, I went over and sat next to him where he immediately pulled me into his side, I smiled cuddled into his side.

About half way through the movie I heard the front door open, I froze and Jesse noticed,

"Calm down baby" Jesse whispered in my ear, I nodded but was still tense, I heard footsteps through the bottom floor of the house,

"Noah home Alyssa?" Isabel's voice said from next to me,

"Yes he is home" I whispered back,

"Okay, will he come watch the movie too?" Isabel asked me, I sighed before answering,

"I'm not sure ... I'll go and ask him okay?" I said and then got off the bed,

"Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to come?" Jesse asked like the caring person he was, I smiled and gave him a quick kiss,

"I'll be fine moms downstairs anyway" I said, he nodded before I made my way out of the room closing the door be hide me.

I walked downstairs towards the kitchen,

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming?" I heard Noah asking mom in the kitchen, I stood at the bottom of the stairs to see where this was going,

"Well both me and your sister thought it would be a nice surprise after everything that has been happening lately" mom answered him,

"Like what?" Noah questioned,

"Like everything with Quinn and Beth" mom answered, I heard Noah sigh,

"Great so she knows about that too, thanks a lot mom" Noah snapped,

"Noah! She was very supportive of you and you should be the same, I still can't believe the bruise you left on her arm, she was very upset Noah" mom said in a disapproving tone,

"I didn't grab her that hard! Anyway where is she and Isabel?" Noah questioned,

"Your sister was nice enough to take Isabel to breadsticks and now their watching jungle book upstairs" mom said calmly,

"I guess the car is hers too what daddy bought poor spoilt Alyssa" Noah said sarcastically,

"No that is Alyssa boyfriends who drove all the way here after hearing her crying down the phone" mom snapped at Noah,

"Boyfriend!? And you let him here? Its already 11pm when he is leaving?" Noah questioned like he was my father or something,

"he isn't leaving he is staying for a few nights" mom said calmly once again,

"what! Where is this punk staying?" Noah nearly screamed,

"Noah calm down and in her room" mom said as I saw her move into the living room,

"like hell he is!" Noah screamed, I stood up and walked into the living room,

"yes he is and you cannot say anything about that" I said as I looked at Noah,

"he isn't staying in your room! And who is he anyway!?" Noah snapped at me,

"Noah Puckermann you stop snapping at your sister right this second" Mom said,

"well I'm only looking out for her! I don't even get why she came back anyway!" Noah shouted,

"I came back because I missed you all! But it's fine I'll be gone by tomorrow anyway!" I snapped back,

"And where you going to go!?" Noah shouted back at me,

"She will stay with me" Jesse said leaning on the doorway,

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN THE HOUSE!?" Noah shouted,

"NOAH PUCKERMANN YOU WILL STOP SHOUTING RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!" mom shouted and stood up,

"He is here because unlike you he cares about me" I said calmly, Jesse walked forward and placed his arms around my waist,

"He doesn't care about anyone or anything! And get your hands off my sister" Noah growled, Jesse held his hands up in a defensive sort of way, I stepped forward,

"Jesse cares about me!" I said in an aggressive manner,

"Oh please you only a sex toy to him" Noah snapped and I felt the blood rush through my body, how dare he say that!

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that she is the most beautiful and selfless person I know" Jesse defended me,

"Noah! I can't believe you!" Mom snapped at him, I just laughed, and everyone turned to look at me,

"Me as a sex toy? Oh please look at your-self before judging me" I said and then walked out of the room and into the back yard.

"Alyssa wait up" Jesse called from be hide me, I sat on the steps down to the garden, Jesse immediately wrapped me in his arms,

"Calm down baby . . . you're okay" Jesse whispered in my ear,

"I can't believe he called me that" I whispered, Jesse sighed,

"Trust my baby he didn't mean it he is just angry and upset right now" Jesse said to me in a soothing voice, I nodded into his chest,

"How about me and you go and watch a film in your room?" Jesse said to me, I nodded

"Only if I get to choose" I said hoping he would agree, Jesse laughed

"Of course you can" he answered and smiled, I stood up and offered him my hand to stand up which he took and then wrapped around my shoulder,

"What about Isabel?" I asked as we neared the door again,

"She is already in her room playing with her toys" Jesse answered with a smile, I nodded as we walked back inside, we quickly walked past the living room where mom and Noah were still arguing.

* * *

><p>So what you think ? :)<p> 


End file.
